


King of Waiting Too Long

by Seaowl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl
Summary: Tony is unsure how they ended up on the floor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 41





	King of Waiting Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little drabble I found that I thought you might enjoy.

Tony's not sure how he ended up in this position. On the floor with a very determined Steve Rogers looming over top of him. Tony's hands trying to push him away, Steve gripping one of those hands while his forehead rests against Tony's. 

Tony goes over the last hour in his head. 

It started out normal. 

Team planning? Check. 

Argument breaking out between him and Steve? Be weirder if they didn't argue. Check. 

Team evacuating the room after said argument gets too heated/personal? Didn't happen that often that they go that far but check.

Steve pinning Tony to the floor? That's a new one. 

What had Tony said to Steve before they miraculously ended up on the floor? 

"Tony we need to stop wasting time. We have a plan, let's go." 

"Steve, I want everyone back just as much as you do but this is something bigger than we have ever done before with very limited resources. We can't blindly rush this." 

"Tony-" 

"Look I understand. I really do Cap. But taking a page out of my book where we rush in and improvise won't cut it this time. Give me a week to work out the details. It'll be soon. I'm not the king of waiting too long now am I?" 

Steve froze. His eyes darkening, with an all too familiar glint that told Tony Steve was about to get stubborn. Next thing Tony knows they're on the floor. 

"You're right," Steve said, bringing Tony's captured hand up to his face, nuzzling it. "You're not the king of waiting too long, but I am. Not any more." 

"Steve?" 

Steve placed a kiss to Tony's palm. "You said that you were no longer with Pepper." Steve leans closer, a breath is the only thing between them.

It was true. A baby and marriage did not magically fix all the problems they had before, but they tried. God did they try. In the end they could be friends and co-parent, but nothing more than that. 

"Yes but what does that-" Tony's not sure who closes the final distance between them.

"I have waited over 100 years for you Tony. I'm not waiting any longer."


End file.
